


Rewrite the stars

by justmarcialima



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Prequel, Teenage!River, meteor showers, teenage!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: River Song was the most feared student at Hogwarts.That totally changed when she met the Doctor. The cheerful blonde was, in counterpart, the friendliest person at Hogwarts.





	Rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys asked for a prequel of River and the Doctor in Hogwarts as teens and here it is. I hope you guys like it. I am intending to write a few other one-shots about their time at Hogwarts but it'll all depend on how you guys will accept this one. Please let me know in the comments if you want more (and maybe what you would like to read, I have a ton of ideas but never hurt to have more lol) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and as always please leave kudos and comments.

River Song was the most feared student at Hogwarts. It wasn’t because there were rumors about her being into the dark arts or because she was a Slytherin and people usually thought Slytherins were bad or bullies. It was because she was unapproachable. She was one of the brightest witches to ever attend Hogwarts and she didn’t had a single friend. People were afraid of her because she was years ahead of them in terms of advanced magic and she didn’t made an effort to join them in any sociable situation. River was smart and charming but people couldn’t get close to her because she didn’t let them get close. She had a thick wall around her that kept people afar just the way she liked it. Attending Hogwarts for her was mainly a nuisance that she had to get through if she wanted to be a successful witch. It wasn’t a place to make friends. 

That totally changed when she met the Doctor. The cheerful blonde was, in counterpart, the friendliest person at Hogwarts. She was just as smart (or even smarter, but don’t let her know that) as River and she was also really focused on her studies but she was sociable enough that everybody seemed to know her or had talked to her at least once. She was the captain of Hufflepuff’s Quidditch team and the Daily Prophet already considered her the best seeker to have ever lived. River thought they were exaggerating since she wasn’t even a professional player yet. The Doctor always seemed to have a pretty girl on her arm and a few fans following her everywhere. River usually rolled her eyes whenever the girl was in her immediate premises and turned back to what she was doing. She never noticed that the Doctor’s eyes would be glued to her as soon as she spotted the girl’s curly blonde hair. 

River met the Doctor officially during a meteor shower in the middle of the night. Au contraire to popular belief, River didn’t sneak off during curfew hours that much but she wasn’t opposed to breaking a few (a lot) of rules to get what she wanted. People feared River but they also were intrigued and fascinated by her so she got laid a lot. The times she sneaked off past curfew hours were usually to meet someone in the Room of Requirement or another of the hidden make-out spots of Hogwarts. That night was one of the few that she sneaked off to do something alone. River was fascinated by the Universe and the hidden aspects of it. She wanted to discover them all. So when she heard of the meteor shower, the girl knew she had to check it out, so after everyone in Slytherin was in bed and out she made her way to the Astronomy Tower were she could get a good view. The blonde had brought a blanket with her because the tower was incredibly cold, so she just wrapped herself on the blanket and sat down to wait for the meteor shower. 

River sometimes felt lonely, on what she called her moments of weakness. She was a natural flirt and charmer but only when she wanted to be. Her whole façade was a perfectly crafted mask that she put on so people would only approach her when she wanted and in her terms. No one got close for real. Nobody knew who she really was inside and even though it was her own fault it was how she liked it to be. She liked being the mysterious girl who people were afraid of and turned on at the same time. She was a paradox of her own making. But sometimes, during moments like this, she felt lonely and wished she hadn’t closed herself off to the world. She wished she had someone who could make an effort to get to know her, the real her. 

“You shouldn’t be out and about at this hour.” A voice said from behind her and River startled. River was never startled, so only that got on her nerves. She turned around to find the Doctor standing there with crossed arms. River almost cursed under her breath as she saw the Head Girl badge on her Hufflepuff robes. She so did not want to get detention so the girl got up from where she was sitting and gave the seventh year (a year above River) a flirtatious smirk. 

“Oh really? I lost track of time.” 

The Doctor frowned at her. “It’s three in the morning.” 

“If it’s that late than you shouldn’t be out and about either.” She remarked and the hufflepuff girl blushed slightly. Interesting. 

“I’m the Hufflepuff Head Girl, I can be out and about at this hour. You can’t.” 

“Well, that is a power play if I ever seen one.” She huffed. 

The Doctor sighed and walked closer to her. “What are you doing here, River?” 

River was surprised the Doctor even knew her name, since she always thought the girl was self-centered. “None of your business, sweetie. I could ask you the same thing.” 

“You do realize I could give you detention, right?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. River had never realized, but the Hufflepuff girl was quite beautiful. She had short blonde hair, pale skin and hazel-green eyes that looked brown at first glance. She also had pierced ears that were always with gold earrings and chains. The Hufflepuff’s yellow tones suited her very well, which River thought was a blessing for someone so pasty. 

“But you’re not going to.” River bluffed. “If you were, I would be already in detention by now.” 

“True, but I haven’t decided myself yet.” She gave a little smile and River thought her smile was also beautiful. Then the Doctor’s eyes lighted up and the Slytherin girl was sure she could see the starts reflected in her eyes. “Oh.” She said as she side-stepped River and looked up at the sky. River turned around just in time to see the first of the meteors falling from the sky and felt herself grin despite herself at the sight. “The Universe is so beautiful.” The phrase was spoken with such reverence and awe that River had to look back at the Doctor. The Hufflepuff looked completely smitten with the night sky and River could relate. 

“It sure is beautiful.” River whispered but she wasn’t talking about the sky. 

The Doctor looked back at her, her eyes still shining. They were so close to each other that River could feel the girl’s minty breath. “You came here to see this, haven’t you?” 

River could only nod as she glanced quickly at the girl’s lips. 

“I’m not gonna give you a detention because of it.” She said in such an amused tone that River glanced at her face again. “Not if you invite me next time.” 

River smirked. “Oh, is that a bribe, sweetie?” She gasped, mockingly. “What are people going to think if they find out I turned you into a troublemaker?” 

The Doctor smirked and River felt a little tug on her stomach at the sight. “I always was a troublemaker, I just hide it better than you.” 

“Oh, I can’t wait to find out what kind of troublemaker you are.” She bit her bottom lip and almost smiled when this time it was the Doctor’s eyes that glanced at her mouth. 

“The worst kind I assure you.” The Doctor grinned at her. 

“I find that hard to belief, Mrs. Good Girl.” 

“Just wait and see.” 

They spent the rest of the night watching the meteor shower. The Doctor did not gave her a detention but a friend. Even if River didn’t know that at the time.


End file.
